


A Study in Potato Pancakes

by tiltedsyllogism



Series: 221bs [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Female Jewish Character, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For Science John, Hannukah, Humor, Jewish Holidays, Latkes, Three Flat Problem, because why not use as many tags as possible, for John, or possibly just, you be the judge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this rate, John's not sure he can handle eight nights of crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Potato Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladymac111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/gifts).



> This is a pinch-hit for exchangelock, for ladymac111, who asked for Sherlock’s take on Hannukah. The format is a Three-Flat Problem (tm [LapOtter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/LapOtter)): a 221a, a 221b and a 221c, one for each of the flats in 221 Baker St. I hope you like it, ladymac!
> 
> Thanks so much to the amazing [redscudery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery) for betaing!

At first, John assumed it was for a case - a bit of evidence, perhaps, or maybe an unusual sort of gift from a grateful client. But then he saw the candles, and realized Sherlock actually meant the menorah to be used.

"Hannukiah, actually," Sherlock called from the table, where he was sedulously grating potatoes. "Common mistake. Menorahs have room for seven candles, not nine."

"But why?" John asked.

"No idea," Sherlock replied, still grating. "Some ritual significance, no doubt, although the nine candles in the Hannukiah signify the…."

"No, no, Sherlock, why all…." John flung out his hands to encompass the peel-draped kitchen, the …Hannukkiah, the bowl of chocolate coins.

Sherlock did not turn, but appeared to have heard the gesture. “First night of Hannukah, John! We’re having a party, obviously. Also, Lestrade’s new girlfriend is Jewish. They’re coming, by the way. In seven - no, six hours.”

John shut his mouth. He hadn’t even realized Greg was dating again; he tried to remember when they’d last met for a pint. He also had no idea when Sherlock had started looking for excuses to have parties instead of excuses to avoid them, but that bothered him less at the moment.

"How can I help?" he asked finally.

 

Sherlock jerked his head at the bag of apples on the counter. “Applesauce.”

 

*+*+*+*+*

 

Five hours later, the potatoes had all been shredded and the flat was fragrant with stewing apples.

John had negotiated a complete exemption from further preparations in exchange for applesauce duty. He had showered, which had soothed his shoulder after all the chopping. He had changed for the party, and changed again when Sherlock had declared his holiday jumper unsuitable for the occasion.

Pleased to be quit of the kitchen, John settled in his chair with a mug of tea. He wondered where he had put his book.

Something shattered in the kitchen.

“Fine,” Sherlock called.

“You sure?” John returned.

Sherlock ignored this, so either he really was fine or he was unconscious. Probably fine.

John finished his tea in slow sips, and drummed his fingers on the armrest. “Sure you don’t need any help?”

Sherlock leaned out of the kitchen, sweat sheening his face. “S’fine. But I’ve got to get back. The optimal frying window is tiny.” He disappeared again.

John trailed after him and leaned on the doorpost. “It is okay if you burn a few.”

“Hardly.” Sherlock began transferring pancakes to a towel-lined plate. “They’re the most important part.”

John frowned. “Why’s that?”

"You like fried potatoes," Sherlock mumbled. And though the haze of oil made it hard to tell, John was fairly sure he saw Sherlock blush.

 

*+*+*+*+*

 

Sherlock preferred sweet wine, when he drank, and had clearly underestimated the potency of the Manischewitz. He had retired early, on the fumes of a rambling disquisition about variations in molecular structure across different potato varietals.

Molly excused herself once Sherlock was gone, and Mrs. Hudson begged off soon after. Then it was just the three of them, so John had a good hour to catch up with Lestrade, and size up the girlfriend, before they left.

“Tell him thanks for us, John,” said Deborah, pressing his hand warmly. “The latkes were great. It’s been years since I’ve had any from scratch.”

“Come back if you like. He’s trying a different recipe every night until the holiday’s done.”

Deborah, who was still getting used to Sherlock, looked surprised. Lestrade, who knew better, nodded solemnly. “Experiment?”

“Seems like it.” John rubbed his neck. “He’s got obsessed with working out the perfect way to fry potatoes, God only knows why. Anyhow, I’m a good guinea pig.”

“You’re a patient one,” Deborah said, laughing.

“Well, he is feeding me. It makes a nice change.”

Deborah smiled at Lestrade. “You’re right, they are adorable.”

John choked. Lestrade blanched.

So, um.” John flailed. “Potatoes. More tomorrow, we….”

Lestrade cut him off with a handshake. “Call if you get tired of latkes. We’ll go for a curry.”

 

*+*+*+*+*

**Author's Note:**

> I realized recently that I've been writing Sherlock fic for the better part of two years, and still had yet to write a story entitled "A Conductor of Light," "An Experiment in X" or "A Study In X." So I figured it was time to mend the breach or turn in my credentials.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Study In Sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943029) by [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/pseuds/HiddenLacuna)




End file.
